


Prequel. Viktor

by Ellenai



Series: Wokół Viktora [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I wish I were there, Multi, a lot of memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Jak to się stało, że Viktor Nikiforov, legenda rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, postanowił zostać trenerem w Japonii? Oddałam mu głos, by opowiedział tę historię ze swojego punktu widzenia.





	

I.  
– I pamiętaj, że jeśli teraz wyjedziesz, nigdy już nie wrócisz do drużyny! – Jakow wytoczył swoje najcięższe działo. Nie przestawał mnie namawiać do zmiany zdania od chwili, kiedy zakomunikowałem mu możliwie najprościej, że chcę zrobić sobie urlop od kariery zawodniczej i spróbować nowej roli w Japonii. Po tych wszystkich latach, jakie ze sobą spędziliśmy, wiedział gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało. Na szczęście ja wiedziałem, gdzie uderzy, więc całą rzecz dobrze przemyślałem. Umówmy się – który trener nie chciałby mieć pod swoimi skrzydłami Wiktora Nikiforowa, choćby po roku przerwy w regularnych treningach? Zawsze więc będę mógł zawalczyć o miejsce w reprezentacji na mistrzostwach Rosji, nawet jeśli moim terenerem nie będzie Jakow Feltsman.  
Z drugiej strony – wszystkim świętym Wszechrusi niech będą dzięki za Jurkę Plisieckiego, bo gdyby nie perspektywa skupienia się na wychowaniu nowego złotego medalisty, Jakow łatwo by nie odpuścił. Pamiętałem przecież dobrze, do czego posunął się, żebym został jego zawodnikiem, kiedy zobaczył mnie jako trzynastolatka w pucharze Sankt Petersburga. Poprzednia trenerka żegnała mnie ze łzami w oczach i wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego właściwie wystąpiła z wnioskiem o zmianę trenera dla mnie. Dużo później dowiedziałem się, że długo musiała się tłumaczyć przed władzami federacji ze swoich rzekomych skłonności pedofilskich po zdjęciach, jakie dostarczył Jakow, przedstawiających Łarisę Iwanowną obsypującą swoich podopiecznych pocałunkami. Nigdy nie odbierałem jej czułości jako coś więcej niż matczyne buziaki, wspierające małych zawodników w chwilach paniki przed występem. Jednak ani mnie, ani innych dzieciaków nikt wówczas nie pytał o zdanie. Zabawne zresztą, że własna żona Jakowa nie mogła się powstrzymać przed całowaniem mnie w czubek głowy, gdy czesała mnie przed zawodami...  
Trzeba przyznać, że Jakow był dobrym trenerem. Ostrym i wymagającym, ale tego właśnie było mi trzeba, żeby osiągnąć maksimum umiejętności. A gdy – niedługo po mistrzostwach świata juniorów, gdzie zdobyłem pierwszy złoty medal – zginęli w wypadku moi rodzice, to właśnie Jakow starał się mi ich zastąpić, gdy okazało się, że babcia Frieda nie ma możliwości przeniesienia się do Sankt Petersburga.  
Nie, nie chciałem go ranić. Nie chciałem też palić za sobą mostów, choć mogło tak wyglądać. Mila, która pomogła mi się pakować w zamian za rady, jak ma postępować ze swoim hokeistą, śmiała się, że wysłałem do Japonii pół mieszkania. A ja po prostu nigdy dotąd nie wyjeżdżałem na dłużej niż miesiąc i trudno mi było przewidzieć, których ubrań będę potrzebował i do których książek i płyt zatęsknię.  
Na zmianę prosząc i grożąc, Jakow odprowadził mnie niemal na lotnisko. Poczułem się jak syn, który musi zrobić krok w dorosłość i samodzielność. Chyba to zrozumiał, bo nie żachnął się, gdy ze słowami „Do widzenia” pocałowałem go w policzek.

II.  
Dokładnie rok wcześniej o tej samej porze szlifowałem swój nowy program na sezon olimpijski, do którego muzykę – jak zwykle od lat – napisał i wyprodukował Jaan Kass, dawny przyjaciel mojego ojca. Jaan zwykł mawiać, że w ten sposób odwdzięcza się za zaufanie, jakim ojciec go obdarzył jako dwudziestoparolatka, sprowadzając do St. Petersburga i polecając w Lenfilmie, z którym sam współpracował. Dziś Jaan produkuje płyty, pisze muzykę do filmów, przedstawień teatralnych i programów telewizyjnych – i co rok dwie kompozycje dla mnie, do obu programów, przygotowywanych na nowy sezon. Jakow nazywa go nieco uszczypliwie moim nadwornym kompozytorem, trochę zły, że to nie jemu daję mu się wykazać w kwestii muzyki i choreografii, a może dlatego, że nie chcę dzielić się kompozycjami z innymi zawodnikami. No nie chcę, uważam, że muzyka to kwestia bardzo indywidualna i musi opowiadać o tym, co gra w duszy. Nikt nie powinien wykonywać programów do przypadkowych melodii.  
Rocznikowo gdzieś w połowie między mną a moim ojcem, Jaan szybko stał się także moim przyjacielem, a jego rodzina stała się moją, gdy straciłem własną. Spędzałem u niego sporo czasu, często w studio, gdzie mogłem słuchać tego wszystkiego, czego nie znalazłem w muzycznym zbiorze ojca, ale też po prostu na rozmowach przy herbacie z konfiturą, własnoręcznie przyrządzaną przez żonę Jaana, eteryczną Elfy. Z takich rozmów brały się później muzyczne tematy, idealnie odzwierciedlające moje pomysły i aktualny stan ducha. 

III.  
Muzyka do programu dowolnego wynikła z niewinnej uwagi Elfy, która nagle zorientowała się, że w moim wieku była już mężatką, i ze zwierzeń Jaana na temat nieprawdopodobnego szczęścia, jakim jest dla niego dzielenie życia z kimś tak cudownym jak jego żona. Tamtego wieczoru Jaan przeprowadził modelową wiwisekcję mojego życia uczuciowego, a zwłaszcza tego, że ostatnio właściwie go nie było. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego kolejny raz przychodzę na noworoczny obiad sam, a na wakacje wybieram się tylko z Makosiem, podczas gdy gazety pełne są moich zdjęć w towarzystwie atrakcyjnych młodych ludzi. Elfy najwyraźniej dodała do herbaty coś więcej niż konfitury, bo zebrało mi się na bardzo długie opowieści.  
– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś mi, żebym dał sobie spokój z tymi dziewczynami ze szkoły baletowej, które przychodziły na lodowisko za Lillą Baranowską? Jak miałem szesnaście, siedemnaście lat, jeszcze przed studiami? Miałeś rację.Wszystkie były takie same, płytkie i sztywne...  
– Sztywne? – Jaan powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
– No sztywne, chociaż wygimnastykowane, rozumiesz, ze sposobu bycia. Płytkie zresztą w tym samym przenośnym sensie, nie wiem co sobie wyobrażałeś. I każda w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili powtarzała: „Tylko uważaj”. Strasznie bały się o swoją karierę, co było w ich sytuacji w pełni zrozumiałe, ale serio, po pierwsze trochę zaufania, po drugie – to mogło zmrozić największy ogień...  
– Ale potem była Natalia...  
Uśmiechnąłem się do wspomnień.  
– „Il avait un joli nom, mon guide, Nathalie” – zanuciłem. – Piękne imię, piękna twarz, piękna dusza. Cudowna przyjaciółka. Bardzo żałuję, że nam nie wyszło. Zły timing. Wiesz, jej matka zmarła przed czterdziestką i Natalia bała się, ciągle boi się, że jej przydarzy się to samo. Dlatego rzuca się na życie, jakby miało się za chwilę skończyć. Chciała mieć rodzinę jeszcze w trakcie studiów, a dla mnie to była całkowita abstrakcja. Treningi, wyjazdy, zaliczenia, egzaminy... Nie, zupełnie nie byłem gotowy na rodzinę, zresztą chyba to rozumiesz, sam ożeniłeś się po trzydziestce. Ja dopiero teraz powoli dojrzewam do myśli, że małżeństwo to może być fajna rzecz także dla mnie. A ona tymczasem ma już dwójkę dzieci!  
– Utrzymujecie kontakt czy śledzisz ją na facebooku?  
– Jedno i drugie. To znaczy trudno być w kontakcie, skoro oboje jesteśmy tak bardzo zajęci, a Władywostok jest w jakiejś koszmarnej strefie czasowej, nigdy nie wiem, która tam jest godzina. Ale spotkaliśmy się dwa lata temu na NHK Trophy w Sapporo, poznałem jej męża i synka, starszego, młodszy był chyba wtedy w drodze. W każdym razie przyjechali w odwiedziny do rodziny jej męża i przy okazji przyszli mi pokibicować. Całą japońską rodziną, wyobrażasz sobie? To było takie zabawne, bo pozostali widzowie nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego tak gorąco dopingują akurat mnie, skoro startował też zawodnik z Japonii...  
Jaan stwierdził chyba, że za dobrze bawię się wspomnieniami, bo zapytał:  
– A Borys? Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, dlaczego zerwaliście. Z powodu babci Friedy?  
– Babci? Dlaczego?... A, rzeczywiście, zerwaliśmy po urlopie w Estonii... Nie, to nie miało z nią nic wspólnego. Babcia, kiedy się zorientowała, że jesteśmy parą – a udało jej się to bardzo szybko, bo to inteligentna kobieta była – stwierdziła, cytuję: „Nasi wikińscy przodkowie wypływali w tak długie rejsy, że z całą pewnością musieli rozładowywać napięcie seksualne na statku, a korzystanie z uprzejmości innego młodego żeglarza niewątpliwie było znacznie przyjemniejsze niż używanie dziury po sęku w pokładowej desce”. Koniec cytatu.  
Wybuchnęliśmy tak gromkim śmiechem, że na progu pojawiła się Elfy. Jednak kiedy spojrzała na męża, natychmiast się wycofała, mówiąc coś o kolejnej herbacie. Czyli przesłuchania jeszcze potrwają... Właściwie dlaczego ja się zgadzam o tym wszystkim opowiadać? Może też chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak trudno mi znaleźć kogoś, z kim chciałbym być?  
– Byliście tacy podobni. Ten sam wzrost, ta sama budowa ciała... – Jaan był mistrzem w zachęcaniu do zwierzeń.  
– Ten sam numer buta, kołnierzyka i rękawiczek – dorzuciłem. – Co, przyznam, było dość praktyczne, o ile nie pokłóciliśmy się o jakiś konkretny ciuch.  
– Ciekawie było na was patrzeć, bo przy tym podobieństwie on wyglądał jak negatyw ciebie. Ciemna cera, czarne włosy, czarne oczy...  
– ... czarne serce – dokończyłem. – Wiesz, co mi zrobił? Marzyłem o tym, że razem załapiemy się do dyplomacji, po to przecież ciągnąłem studia na stosunkach międzynarodowych, przy całym obciążeniu treningowym. Kiedy inni pisali magisterkę, ja jeździłem na kolejne zawody. Co zresztą się opłacało, to wtedy zdobyłem pierwszy złoty medal na mistrzostwach świata. Usiadłem nad pracą dopiero w kwietniu, a Borys obronił się już w maju. I słuch o nim zaginął. To znaczy stwierdził, że nie chce mi przeszkadzać w pisaniu, więc wyjedzie na jakiś czas z miasta. Po czym przestał odbierać telefon i odpowiadać na maile. W sierpniu skończyłem pracę i oddałem promotorowi. Napisałem do Borysa i wtedy odpowiedział, że jest w Estonii. Natychmiast do niego pojechałem, byliśmy jakiś czas w Tallinie, potem udało mi się go wyciągnąć do Tartu, chciałem spotkać się z babcią. Jednak po kilku dniach już nalegał na powrót, i to wcale nie dlatego, że jak sugerowałeś, babcia czyniła mu jakieś wstręty, wręcz przeciwnie, Borys umiał owijać sobie ludzi wokół palca. Widziałem, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, był spięty i nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co właściwie robi w Tallinie...  
– Dowiedziałeś się, co robił?  
– Niestety tak. Dostałem przy tym propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Inaczej, odrzucenie oznaczało rozstanie. Mój przyjaciel zakomunikował mi ni mniej ni więcej, że jako zawodnik międzynarodowej klasy, jeżdżący po całym świecie, znakomicie przysłużę się naszym służbom wywiadowczym. Dla których on już pracuje. I że, jeśli nadal chcę z nim być, muszę się zgodzić na współpracę.  
– Rozumiem, że...  
– Dobrze rozumiesz. Nie chciałem mieć z nim nic wspólnego, nie po takim ultimatum. Ze służbami tym bardziej. Zresztą nie wiem, może z nim bardziej. W każdym razie po tym, co wtedy powiedziałem, nikt już nigdy nie składał mi podobnych propozycji.  
– No ale potem jeszcze latałeś do Moskwy, do tej łyżwiarki...  
– Olgi. Niestety, kubek w kubek jak baletnice Lilli. Albo i gorzej, bo to rodowita moskwianka, co na każdym kroku podkreślała. Cud, że wytrzymałem całe trzy miesiące, z nią i jej zadartym nosem.  
– No dobrze, a w grupie nie masz nikogo interesującego?  
– U Jakowa? Od kiedy Lilla od niego odeszła, wprowadził zasadę, że nie wolno nam spotykać się z innymi zawodnikami z grupy. Koniec i kropka, bez wyjątków. Dziewczyny mają lepiej, mogą umawiać się z hokeistami, niestety nie ma u nas jeszcze hokejowej drużyny żeńskiej. A hokeiści jakoś mnie nie pociągają...  
– A Chris? Elfy zawsze mnie szturcha, jak was pokazują w telewizji, przecież ten chłopak pożera cię wzrokiem... Genewa jest co prawda dalej niż Moskwa, ale samolotem to zaledwie parę godzin.  
Przewróciłem oczami. Chris, serio. Po tylu latach nagle się zorientowali...  
– Po pierwsze, Chris jest związany ze swoim choreografem, a mam zasadę, że nie psuję cudzych związków. Oczywiście jest cudny, w jego oczach można się zatopić, a jego tyłek to dzieło sztuki. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie będę opisywał ze szczegółami, po prostu stwierdzam fakt... Po drugie, mam wrażenie, że od lat traktuje mnie jak chart zająca w wyścigach na torze. Wiesz, to jest cały rytuał. Przyjeżdżamy na zawody i spotykamy się na basenie, gdzie Chris popisuje się swoimi mięśniami i w ogóle zachowuje się tak, jakby chciał mnie uwieść. Zresztą kiedyś nawet myślałem, że rzeczywiście chce, ale jak przyszło co do czego, natychmiast się wycofał. To wygląda tak, jakby napompowywał się w mojej obecności, żeby lepiej wypaść na lodowisku. Jednym słowem, pomagam mu podkręcić łyżwiarskie libido. Nie moglibyśmy być razem, bo skończyłby się jako zawodnik...  
– Czyli co, poddajesz się w zaawansowanym wieku 26 lat? Z twoją urodą i powodzeniem? Wybierasz życie samotnika?  
Jaan, bez przesady. Nikt jeszcze nie umarł z samotności. Chyba.  
– Tak naprawdę to większy problem widzę w tym, że jestem rzeczywiście w zaawansowanym wieku, jako łyżwiarz. Treningi wyczerpują mnie coraz bardziej. Coraz mocniej ciśnie presja obrony tytułów. Ale nie chciałbym się zatrzymywać, jeszcze nie. I kto wie – dodałem sztucznie rozmarzonym głosem – może na którychś zawodach Pucharu Grand Prix poznam kogoś, na kogo warto czekać? Może gdzieś tam już jest i czeka na mnie?  
Jaan nie dał się nabrać na moje aktorskie sztuczki. Postanowił drążyć dalej.  
– Dziewczyna czy chłopak? Wiesz?  
Naprawdę nie mogłem się nie roześmiać.  
– Zadałeś dokładnie to samo pytanie, jakie zadał mi ojciec, kiedy zaczynałem karierę. Pamiętasz, jak wtedy wyglądałem: długie włosy, warkoczyki, miękkie tkaniny, falbany. Image autorstwa Lilli, która stwierdziła, że to ostatni moment, żebym mógł poudawać dziewczynę, a to ułatwi mi wejście w świat solistów, będę się wyróżniał już w momencie wjazdu na lodowisko. Mama była zachwycona, bo zawsze chciała mieć też córkę, ale ojciec wprost przeciwnie. Bał się, że będę miał problem z tożsamością płciową. Zupełnie niesłusznie – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Byłem już dużym chłopcem i wiedziałem, że jestem chłopcem. Wszystkie te przebieranki ogromnie mnie bawiły, to wszystko.  
Nie dawał za wygraną. Powtórzył pytanie.  
– Ta osoba, z którą chciałbyś być? Dziewczyna czy chłopak? Wiesz?  
– Nie. I nie chcę wiedzieć. Powiem najzupełniej szczerze: nie odrzucam żadnej możliwości. O ile układ obejmuje dwie dorosłe osoby, oczywiście. Byłem w dwóch naprawdę świetnych związkach i trudno mi powiedzieć, w którym czułem się lepiej.  
Ani w którym miałem lepszy seks, pomyślałem. Natalia była mistrzynią scenerii, potrafiła spowodować, że niesiony przez kolejne fale pożądania i spełniania, zapadałem się w zapomnienie. Z kolei Borys... Kiedyś wbiegliśmy do mnie w czasie burzy, cali przemoczeni. Zaczęliśmy zdejmować mokre ubrania... To było jak uderzenie pioruna, nieprawdopodobne napięcie i wyładowanie, nie do powtórzenia. Nie, nie wiem, co wolę. Ani, jak na to spojrzeć szerzej, czy z kim innym nie będę wolał czego innego...  
– Czyli jaki chcesz temat muzyczny na przyszły sezon? Czekanie na miłość?  
– Czekanie jest bierne, nie. Nawoływanie miłości, to bardziej do mnie pasuje. Przyzywanie tego kogoś, kto jest w oddali, żeby stanął przy mnie i został do końca życia. Jak Elfy przy tobie. Jak moi rodzice.  
– Hm. Dość to sentymentalne... – Jaan spojrzał na mnie i chyba spłoszył się, że mnie uraził. – Nie, nie oceniam, chcę znaleźć środki wyrazu. Wołanie wymaga wokalu... Wiesz co? Masz skłonność do teatralizacji swoich występów, więc idźmy na całość, zróbmy z tego pastisz arii operowej.  
– Super. Byle nie nawiązywała zbytnio do arii Mariny z „Borysa Godunowa”, bo będę miał skojarzenia... – wzdrygnąłem się. – Pamiętaj, że ja to będę musiał prezentować siedem razy. O ile Jakow nie wymyśli jakichś dodatkowych zawodów.  
– Spokojnie. To twoje wołanie. Męski wokal. Tenor. To kiedy przyślesz mi tekst?  
Rzuciłem mu spod grzywki spojrzenie wzór „Jurij Plisiecki w lekkim (excusez le mot) wkurwie”. – Ja mam napisać? Żartujesz, prawda?  
– Jeśli to ma być twoja pieśń... – rozłożył ręce. – Nie będę przecież opowiadał o twoich sercowych rozterkach przygodnemu tekściarzowi. Masz w domu tyle poezji, piosenek. Na coś wpadniesz. Tylko pamiętaj o zachowaniu rytmu, rymy są niepotrzebne.

IV.  
Miał rację. To nie było takie trudne, zwłaszcza kiedy wyobraziłem sobie tę sytuację. Ja i ten ktoś, w ruinach katedry w Tartu, ponad murami widoczne gwiazdy. Ten moment, kiedy właśnie odkryliśmy, że będziemy razem. Pełen drżącego podniecenia, czystej wiary w przyszłość. Kiedy już nie wścieka mnie, że tak pełno wszędzie miłości, a dla mnie jej nie wystarcza...  
Po namyśle zdecydowałem, że aria będzie śpiewana do mężczyzny. Nie dlatego, że postanowiłem się określić. Raczej lubię bulwersować i przewietrzać zatęchłe rosyjskie podwórko. Bo – dość oględnie, ale jednak – w tekście była też mowa o seksie.  
No cóż. Po pierwszej prezentacji programu Jakow stwierdził, że użyję tej arii tylko po jego trupie, że jego najważniejszy zawodnik nie będzie wywoływał skandalu w coraz bardziej homofobicznej Rosji (no dobra, użył tu innych wyrażeń, ale nie będę ich powtarzać) i że żąda zmiany słów. Aria została nagrana ponownie... po włosku. Nawet ładnie to zabrzmiało: „Stammi vicino, non te ne andare”...

V.  
Jakow zwykł burczeć pod nosem, że mały Jurij Plisiecki jest równie nieznośny co ja w jego wieku, ale to nie mogła być prawda. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym aż tak lekceważył jego napomnienia. Choćby wtedy po występie w Soczi. Rozumiem, że małolat nie słuchał moich uwag, zbywając je krótkim „Przecież wygrałem!”, ale trener to jednak co innego. A Jurij, zamiast słuchać i się uczyć, ostentacyjnie rozglądał się po holu, a potem wlepił wzrok w coś czy kogoś za moimi plecami. Aż sam spojrzałem...  
To wtedy tak naprawdę go zobaczyłem. To znaczy, widziałem tego chłopaka już wcześniej, na treningach i rozgrzewkach przed programami, ale byłem na tyle zajęty swoją jazdą, że nie zdążyłem mu się przyjrzeć. Nie było mnie też na lodowisku podczas jego występów – on jechał pierwszy, a ja ostatni. Ktoś wspomniał tylko, że ma najlepszą sekwencję kroków z całej naszej szóstki. Pewnie dlatego Jurij tak się nim zainteresował, bo z krokami ma cały czas największy problem.  
Yuuri... hm... Nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie nazwiska. Świetne proporcje sylwetki. Całkiem wysoki jak na łyżwiarza z Japonii. Piękne włosy. Pozazdrościć, nie musi się o nie martwić jak ja o swoje... Miła buzia. Ile on ma lat? Wygląda na niewiele ponad 18. Pierwszy raz w finale Grand Prix. Niestety, zdaje się, że występ mu się nie udał. Nos tak mu się ciągnie po ziemi, że aż chciałoby się chłopaka pocieszyć...  
– Wspólne zdjęcie? – zakrzyknąłem dziarsko, bo od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Ups. Zbyt bezpośrednio. Zapomniałem o różnicach kulturowych. Japończyk po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i prawie wybiegł z budynku. Ech, Wiktor, i ty miałbyś zostać dyplomatą?  
Taka sytuacja zdarzyła mi się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Yuuri całkiem wybił mnie z pewności siebie i kiedy spotkaliśmy się wieczorem na bankiecie, nawet nie starałem się do niego podejść. Stwierdziłem, że mam chwilowo dość myślenia o różnicach kulturowych i będę się bawił w towarzystwie osób, które najlepiej rozumiem. Pilnując przy tym Jurkę, który z nieznanych mi powodów znalazł się na imprezie dla dorosłych. Tylko czemu nikt nie pilnował smutnego Japończyka? Zdaje się, że postanowił pójść w ślady własnego trenera i wygrać konkurs na najszybciej upijającego się uczestnika finału Grand Prix.  
Tymczasem zaczęły się tańce i chwilę zajęło mi wyplątywanie się z objęć włoskiej ślicznotki, Sary Crispino, której udało się uciec spod kurateli brata i najwyraźniej miała ochotę powtórzyć nasz czuły taniec po ostatnich mistrzostwach Europy. Ale ja nie miałem dziś ochoty na ponowne zwarcie z miłym skądinąd Michelem, traktującym siostrę nieco zbyt, na moje północnoeuropejskie rozeznanie, zaborczo. Kiedy wreszcie dyplomatycznie podałem tyły, armageddon już trwał i jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to czerpać z całej tej sytuacji tyle uciechy, ile się dało.  
Otóż dwa Jurki, rosyjski i japoński, postanowiły przeprowadzić ad hoc konkurs taneczny. Jeśli młodemu wydawało się, że doskonałe wytrenowanie baletowe wystarczy, żeby wygrać, to boleśnie się pomylił. Serio, nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby ktoś z takim zaangażowaniem i pomysłowością tworzył kolejne figury taneczne, jak Japończyk. Czy oni tam mają jakieś specjalne kursy tańca? Specjalnego tańca? Takiego, który pozwala na otwarcie się na muzykę i współtworzenie jej własnym ciałem? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zacząłem ich nagrywać. A potem nie mogłem się powstrzymać i dołączyłem do pląsającej dwójki.  
Dwójki? Nie było żadnej dwójki, był tylko Yuuri, którego ruchy starałem się powtórzyć i który nagle chwycił mnie w objęcia i wykonaliśmy najpiękniejsze w moim życiu taneczne pas: jego prawa ręka na moim policzku, jego lewa ręka na mojej konkursowo wyprostowanej nodze, plecy wygięte w doskonałej linii...  
Chris, którego udział w zabawie dotąd ograniczał się do robienia zdjęć, zakrzyknął: „Next level! Pole dance!” i pociągnął Yuuria w kąt bankietowej sali, gdzie rzeczywiście zamocowana została pionowa rura.  
I wtedy Yuuri zaskoczył mnie tego dnia po raz trzeci. Znienacka wtulił się w gors mojej koszuli i, nadal tanecznie podrygując, całkiem wyraźnie – jak na stan upojenia, w którym się znajdował – wykrztusił: „Jeśli wygram, przyjedź do mnie. Zostań moim trenerem, Wiktor”.  
Zastanawiałem się później, dlaczego właściwie nie wziąłem udziału także i w tej konkurencji. Za mało alkoholu? Bo przecież nie problem z rozebraniem się, większość obecnych wielokrotnie widziała mnie na basenie w samych szortach. To chyba był głos Chrisa. A może Yuuria? Usłyszałem: „Patrz, Wiktor. Ty masz patrzeć. Tańczymy dla ciebie”. Więc patrzyłem i uwieczniałem na dwa aparaty, swój i Chrisa, jak dwóch przepięknie zbudowanych młodych mężczyzn wykorzystuje łyżwiarskie umiejętności poza lodowiskiem. W układzie pionowym. Przy czym to Yuuri znalazł się wyżej. Dosłownie i w przenośni.  
Kiedy oderwałem wzrok od ekranu smartfona, zobaczyłem wpatrzone we mnie ogromne oczy Sary Crispino. I wyraz jej twarzy, na której zaskoczenie walczyło z niedowierzaniem. No cóż, godzinę wcześniej tłumaczyłem jej, a nie umiałem wymyślić nic lepszego, że dosięgła mnie strzała Amora i nie mogę z nią tańczyć, bo nie chcę zrobić przykrości osobie, w której jestem szaleńczo zakochany. A Sara jako jedna z niewielu obecnych osób dokładnie zrozumiała, że w arii z mojego programu dowolnego mężczyzna śpiewa do mężczyzny...

VI.  
Mistrzostwa Rosji, mistrzostwa Europy, olimpiada, mistrzostwa świata. Ciąg imprez od grudnia do końca marca, wymagający specjalnych przygotowań i mocnego skupienia się na celu. Wspomnienie ostatniego dnia (a zwłaszcza wieczoru) w Soczi dekoncentrowało mnie, więc szybko postarałem się usunąć je z myśli. Co było o tyle łatwiejsze, że Jurij na ten temat nie otworzył buzi ani razu, podobnie jak Chris, nawet podczas olimpiady w tym samym Soczi. Yuuri na żadnych więcej zawodach się nie pojawił. Sprawdziłem: nie zakwalifikował się. Sporo o nim pisano, ale tylko na japońskich stronach, a wujek google tłumaczył je tak, że nie wiedziałem, co się właściwie stało. Powtarzające się słowa „depresja” i „rezygnacja” nie wróżyły jednak nic dobrego. Nie pokazał się nawet na mistrzostwach świata, które były przecież rzut beretem od niego, mógł przyjechać choćby pokibicować.  
A kiedy zakończyłem sezon zdobyciem piątego tytułu mistrza świata, znowu na konferencji prasowej zadano mi to pytanie: „Jakie masz plany, Wiktor?”. I po raz pierwszy nie miałem gotowej odpowiedzi. Żadnego radosnego: „Kolejne wyzwania, kolejne programy, kolejne medale”. Żadnego zapewniania, że „Nie wyobrażam sobie rozstania się z publicznością, którą uwielbiam zaskakiwać”. Miałem 27 lat, byłem najstarszym i najbardziej utytułowanym solistą i nikt nie wziąłby mi za złe, gdybym zdecydował się w glorii i chwale odejść. No, może nikt poza Jakowem, który twierdził, że mogę pozostać najlepszy do następnej olimpiady. Ale w tamtej chwili nie miałem siły o tym wszystkim myśleć. 

VII.  
Nic tak dobrze mi nie robiło, jak wizyta u Jaana i Elfy, więc w pierwszą sobotę po powrocie wziąłem Makosia i wyruszyłem – na piechotę, był piękny wczesnowiosenny dzień, tęskniłem za otwartą przestrzenią, a i Makoś potrzebował więcej ruchu. Po drodze po raz kolejny zaobserwowałem ciekawą właściwość: w okolicach mojego domu wszyscy mnie znali, ograniczano się więc do uśmiechów i pozdrowień, im bardziej zbliżałem się do centrum miasta, tym więcej osób wskazywało mnie sobie i chwytało za smartfony lub aparaty fotograficzne, ale na przedmieściach, gdzie mieszkali Kaasowie, chłopak z psem znowu nie robił na nikim wrażenia – co, przyznam, ładnie uciszało moje ego, rozbuchane po spektakularnych wejściach na zawody i występach przy akompaniamencie pisków i krzyków fanów, skandujących moje imię.  
Drzwi otworzyła mi Hana. A może Ella? Bliźniaczki Kassów były tak podobne, że – wstyd się przyznać – trudno mi je było odróżnić, zwłaszcza gdy pojawiały się osobno. Powoli wkraczały w wiek pokwitania i ewidentnie zaczynały się mnie wstydzić. Przynajmniej Ella, bo Hana wykorzystywała każdy mój pobyt w ich domu, żeby podsunąć mi zdjęcia lub plakaty do podpisania, a potem przehandlowywała je na rozmaite potrzebne dziewczynkom w tym wieku drobiazgi. Martwiła się przy tym, że nie mam na tyle długich włosów, żeby mogła w nie wpiąć wszystkie spinki i zawiązać wszystkie gumki, jakie według jej kalkulacji należały mi się jako procent z jej transakcji. Moja biedna czupryna. Nie miałem serca jej zabronić, ale z niepokojem patrzyłem, ile włosów mi ubywa przy tej zabawie.  
Tym razem to musiała być Ella, bo szybko umknęła, zawiadamiając tylko rodziców okrzykiem: „Wujek przyszedł” i pociągając Makosia do swojego pokoju. Nie zdążyłem jej nawet wręczyć prezentu, który przywiozłem z Saitamy – zawsze z góry maskotek rzucanych na lód po moim występie wybierałem dwie najpiękniejsze i wręczałem bliźniaczkom.  
Usłyszałem z kuchni zaproszenie do wejścia: gospodarze kończyli przygotowywanie obiadu. Zostałem wyściskany, wycałowany, a potem nakarmiony przepysznym czarnym puddingiem, specjalnością Jaana, który ponoć nauczył się go gotować od mojej mamy. Nie muszę dodawać, że był też tort, ozdobiony pięcioma złotymi medalami z marcepana, które zgodnie rozdzieliliśmy między siebie...  
Najpierw opowiedziałem wszystko o kulisach mistrzostw świata – wersję oficjalną znali z telewizji, oczywiście oglądali transmisję. Elfy nawet znalazła w internecie wywiady z zawodnikami po programie krótkim i podpytywała mnie ze śmiechem, co właściwie ma na myśli Chris, mówiąc „I am good at coming from behind”. A potem sam zacząłem tę rozmowę, żeby nie musieli zadać pytania, które zadawali mi wszyscy: co dalej? Po drodze intensywnie o tym myślałem i wyłuszczyłem im wszystkie możliwości, jakie wpadły mi do głowy. Łącznie z tymi, które przewidywały całkowitą rezygnację z łyżwiarstwa. Te zresztą zostały natychmiast przez moich przyjaciół odrzucone.  
– Jesteś zmęczony, stąd te twoje wahania – zaczęła Elfy. – W trakcie dekoracji miałeś tak sztuczny uśmiech, że nawet dziewczynki to zauważyły. To był bardzo wyczerpujący sezon i choćbyś był dziesięć lat młodszy, też byś padał na nos. Ale z drugiej strony, mimo że jeździsz już bardzo długo, widać, że nadal sprawia ci to frajdę. No, przynajmniej widać to było do olimpiady... – pokiwała głową.  
– Niestety, rośnie ci konkurencja, nie mówię o naszym ulubionym Chrisie, bo jemu już chyba nie uda się ciebie prześcignąć, ale o tym młodym Kanadyjczyku. I tym drugim, Kazachu. Chłopaki są waleczne i świetnie wyszkolone. No i Jurij przechodzi do seniorów, a to niezły zadzior jest – Jaan uparł się, by przypomnieć mi, że teraz każdy młody zawodnik stawia sobie za punkt honoru, żeby mieć w programie minimum dwa poczwórne skoki. J-J wykonuje ich w dowolnym cztery. Tyle że jak dotąd tylko ja skaczę poczwórnego flipa...  
– Jaan, ale przecież jazda figurowa to nie tylko skoki – zaoponowała Elfy. – Wiktor pokonuje resztę stawki na dzień dobry samą elegancją i precyzją ruchu. Albo weź tego sympatycznego Japończyka z finału Grand Prix. Nie skoczył chyba żadnego skoku, co dopiero poczwórnego, a jechał tak pięknie, że trudno było oderwać wzrok. I bez skoków jakoś udało mu się zakwalifikować do finału takiej imprezy.  
– Taaa. I zajął ostatnie miejsce, po czym popadł w depresję i tyle go widzieliśmy – postanowiłem przerwać jej zachwyty nad „sympatycznym Japończykiem”. – Prawda jest taka, że jak dotąd łatwo daję sobie radę z konkurencją. I że ona mnie nie przeraża, wręcz przeciwnie, motywuje. I tak naprawdę brak mi równorzędnych przeciwników, cały czas mam wrażenie, że ścigam się sam ze sobą. To nudne tak wygrywać i wygrywać, i nie, to nie jest z mojej strony minoderia. Wiecie co, ja nawet byłbym skłonny sam stworzyć sobie konkurencję, w sensie – wytrenować kogoś tak, żeby zagroził mojej pozycji. Albo wymyślić mu taki program, że wszystkim kapcie spadną. Albo jedno i drugie.  
– To co stoi ci na przeszkodzie?  
Czyżbym w głosie Jaana wyczuwał powątpiewanie? O Brutusie!  
– Dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, musiałbym zawiesić karierę zawodnika, a jeszcze nie wiem, czy stać mnie na taki gest. Po drugie – i to jest kwestia kluczowa – kogo miałbym trenować? Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia, więc mógłbym ewentualnie pozyskać jakiegoś juniora. A to praca na lata, nie da się wychować mistrza w kilka miesięcy. Chyba że jest się Jakowem i ma się w ręku juniorski klejnot w postaci Jurki Plisieckiego. Ja dla siebie nie widzę takiej opcji.  
– Podsumowując, chwilowo zostaje jak było: odpoczywasz, po czym bierzesz się do tworzenia programu na kolejny sezon – zakończył moje dywagacje Jaan. – Przynajmniej o jednym nie musisz jakoś specjalnie myśleć. Mam dla ciebie nową muzykę.  
– Już? Jak to?  
Nie byłem pewien, czy spodobała mi się ta niespodzianka. Zawsze to ja ustalałem temat muzyczny... Jaan na widok mojej miny parsknął śmiechem.  
– Błagam, nie zabijaj wzrokiem ojca nieletnich dzieciątek i męża kruchej niewiasty. Posłuchaj, jestem naprawdę dumny z tych kawałków. Spodoba ci się – weźmiesz. Nie – skomponuję coś nowego. Napisałem to już jakiś czas temu, na prośbę znajomego reżysera, młodego chłopaka, który chciał zadebiutować mocną krótkometrażówką, ale nie udało mu się zebrać funduszy i odpuścił projekt. A teraz wsiąkł w reklamy... Rozmawiałem z nim, nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żebyś to wykorzystał. Miał świetny pomysł: jeden motyw muzyczny, a na nim oparte przeciwstawne linie melodyczne. Dwie strony miłości: Eros i Agape. 

VIII.  
Co ja wiedziałem o miłości?  
Muzyka Jaana wywołała we mnie burzę uczuć i musiałem je jakoś uporządkować. Jakimi ruchami, jakimi gestami wyrazić Erosa, a jakimi Agape? Zgodnie z podpowiedzią Elfy pomyślałem o konkretnych osobach, które dla mnie utożsamiają oba rodzaje miłości.  
Eros – to jasne. Borys. Krew burząca się tak bardzo, że nie można powstrzymać drżenia. Gwałtowne dreszcze, spazm, krzyk na najniższych rejestrach głosu.  
Agape – tu chwilę się zawahałem. Wstyd się przyznać, sam chyba nigdy dotąd nie czułem tego rodzaju miłości. Ja – nie, ale przecież był w moim życiu ktoś, kto kochał mnie i innych z całym poświęceniem, bezwarunkowo i niesamolubnie. Moja mama. Moja piękna mama, po której odziedziczyłem białe włosy i smukłą sylwetkę. Moja dobra, kochana mama, która jako nastolatka zrezygnowała z miejsca w narodowej kadrze gimnastyczek, bo musiała zająć się chorym ojcem, gdy babcia Frieda była na stypendium w Stanach. I która dla mojego ojca i dla mnie zgodziła się odejść z prestiżowej katedry semiotyki na uniwersytecie w Tartu, bo z punktu widzenia naszej kariery lepszym miejscem był Sankt Petersburg...  
Eros... To zmysły, konkrety: zapach i ciepło ciała, faktura tkaniny, pod którą wyczuwa się gładkość skóry. To uwodzenie i bycie uwodzonym.  
Agape to delikatny powiew anielskiego skrzydła. To próba złapania uciekającego światła. To modlitwa do mojej mamy.  
Wtedy już wiedziałem, że Eros to gesty horyzontalne, a Agape – wertykalne. Eros tworzy przestrzeń między dwoma osobami, ruchami modeluje dystans między nimi, przyciąga i odpycha. Agape odrywa od ziemi i kieruje w bezkres gdzieś wysoko nad głową...  
Z Agape miałem więcej problemów, i czułem, że będzie większym zaskoczeniem, więc powinienem tę melodię wybrać do programu dowolnego. Ale nie mogłem się oprzeć niespokojnemu urokowi motywu Erosa. Na szczęście miałem jeszcze dość czasu na podjęcie decyzji.

IX.  
10 kwietnia po powrocie z treningu włączyłem telefon. Sześć wiadomości.  
Pierwsza od Natalii: „Dziś w Japonii to wideo numer jeden. Musisz obejrzeć”. Drugą przesłał ten pogodny Taj, którego poznałem na Skate America, Phichit: „Cześć Wiktor, podsyłam Ci hit dnia w tej części świata. Szczęka Ci opadnie, jak zobaczysz”. Napisała też mała Hana: „Wujku, przyślij tego pana do mnie, jak go ucharakteryzuję, to będzie najlepszy cosplay ever”. A oto wiadomość od jej matki: „Mówiłam, że nie można oderwać oczu :D”. I jeszcze Chris: „Czy wspólny taniec na rurze zobowiązuje mnie do podobnego występu?”. Ostatnia wiadomość, od Jurija: „Żałosne. Sam zobacz”.  
Wszyscy przysłali mi link do tego samego nagrania: „Katsuki Yuuri naśladuje program dowolny Wiktora Nikiforowa”. 

X.  
Yuuri. Dziwny japoński chłopak. Yuuri-piękne-ruchy. Yuuri-patrz-na-mnie. Yuuri-zostań-moim-trenerem-Wiktor.  
Nie wziąłem go wtedy na serio. No ludzie, przecież nie będę brał na serio wszystkiego, co mówią narąbani faceci, bo musiałbym uwierzyć, że Jakow nasłał włoską mafię na kochanka eks-żony, a Michele Crispino – rosyjską na chłopaka siostry. A może jednak odwrotnie, też byłem wtedy zalany... W każdym razie, wygląda na to, że z jakiegoś powodu Yuuri przesyła w tej formie wiadomość. Ale dlaczego nie napisze po prostu „Proszę przyjedź”? Albo chociaż „Co sądzisz o mojej propozycji”?  
Załóżmy, że o to chodzi. Że to wezwanie dla mnie. Że widział, jak bardzo się waham co do dalszej kariery. Że poczuł moje drżenie, gdy zastygliśmy objęci w tanecznej pozie. Że zrozumiał moją arię i wie, że jestem gotów na miłość.  
Czyli co? Wysyłam mu wiadomość, że przyjeżdżam, po czym szybko pakuję się i zaczynam pracę trenera w Japonii? Nie, lepiej nie wysyłam, bo znów się spłoszy, tak jak wtedy w Soczi, i zacznie po japońsku dziękować, przepraszać i wycofywać się... Ech, Yuuri. Nie ma co deliberować. Jadę.

XI.  
Dwa dni później wpadłem w panikę. Bilet miałem. Rzeczy wysłałem. Świadectwa Makosia na wszelki wypadek przetłumaczyłem na japoński. Jego imię w tych dokumentach brzmiało bojowo: Makkachin.  
Panikowałem, bo uświadomiłem sobie, że w zasadzie nic nie wiem o Japonii! Nic o zwyczajach, nic o ludziach, nic o historii. No dobra, o historii poczytam w internecie, to akurat najmniej istotne. Bo najważniejsze to dowiedzieć się, jak nie poruszać się tam jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Nawet w Rosji uznają mnie za bardzo bezpośredniego, tam to może być katastrofa. Nie chcę wszystkich do siebie zrazić. Potrzebuję jakieś dobre studium kultury Japonii. I jakieś rozmówki... Jak ja to do wyjazdu znajdę?  
Na szczęście jest osoba, która właśnie kończy doktorat z kultury Japonii. Natalia.  
Impulsywnie wybrałem numer. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszałem mocno zaspany głos. – Witja, na świętą Ksenię, o tej porze?  
Ups. Rzeczywiście, tam musi być środek nocy... A jednak Natalia, zamiast mnie obrugać, rzuciła nasze dawne hasło, którego zaczęliśmy używać, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że imię petersburskiej świętej oznacza „kłótliwa”. Zachciało mi się śmiać, kiedy przypomniałem sobie, ile razy uratowało to nas od kłótni.  
Szybko wyłuszczyłem swoją prośbę, mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi się reszta jej rodziny, a jej mąż nie naśle na mnie zabójców yakuzy.  
Rankiem zerwał mnie dzwonek telefonu. Natalia wybrała tryb wideorozmowy, zapewne chcąc napawać się widokiem mojej rozczochranej czupryny i nieprzytomnych oczu. Sama nieskazitelnie uczesana i umalowana...  
Głos też miała bardzo raźny: – Załatwione. Zamówiłam ci dwie książki, dostarczą na twój adres jeszcze dziś. Kurierem. Yuji potwierdza, że nic lepszego w językach europejskich nie dostaniesz.  
– Yuji? – bezwiednie powtórzyłem.  
– Nie łam mi serca i nie mów, że zapomniałeś, jak ma na imię mój mąż... – zaczęła nieco agresywnym tonem. Zaraz jednak doszła do głosu jej wrodzona inteligencja. – Ach, no tak! Przypomnij mi, jak nazywa się ten japoński łyżwiarz, którego chcesz trenować?  
– Natasza... – próbowałem przerwać jej tok myślenia. Nie ustępowała.  
– Patrz prosto w ekran! I żadnego zasłaniania się grzywką! Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy chodzi o coś więcej niż trening...? Witja!?  
Ba. Żebym ja sam wiedział, o co chodzi... Szybko zmieniłem temat: – A rozmówki japońskie?  
Roześmiała się. – Nieźle cię wzięło, skoro sam na to nie wpadłeś. Przecież nie będziesz jeździć po Japonii z książką w ręku. Wysłałam ci dwa linki, załadujesz sobie rozmówki na smartfona. Te rosyjskie są nieco lepsze, za to nad angielskimi, tak sobie teraz myślę, będziesz mógł się wspólnie pochylić ze swoim uczniem...  
To było trochę za dużo, nawet jak na mnie.  
– Kocham twoją duszę, Nataszka, ale nie udzielaj mi instrukcji, nad czym i kiedy mam się pochylać. Załóżmy dziś, że jestem profesjonalistą i chodzi mi wyłącznie o sprawy zawodowe. Owszem, ciągnie mnie do niego, ale na razie ze względu na potencjał, który w nim widzę, a który jego dotychczasowy trener ewidentnie marnował.  
– OK, załapałam. Żadnych aluzji. Pozwól sobie tylko powiedzieć, że to coś nowego. Wiktor Aleksandrowicz Nikiforow, który nie chce rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. To też o czymś świadczy.  
– Na świętą Ksenię... – zacząłem i zobaczyłem, jak odchyla głowę, zanosząc się od śmiechu.  
– Witjuszka, muszę lecieć, studenci czekają. O Yujim i dzieciach opowiem ci następnym razem. – Jak zwykle musiała mi wytknąć, że znowu rozmawiamy tylko o mnie... – A co z Makosiem? Masz go gdzie zostawić? Bo wiesz, że w Japonii obowiązuje półroczna kwarantanna dla zwierząt?  
– Nie łudź się, że zostawię go we Władywostoku – mrugnąłem do niej. – Okazało się, że wszystkie badania i papiery, które załatwiałem dla niego w zeszłym roku, przed wyjazdem na Islandię, są ważne, a Japończycy wymagają takich samych procedur. Makoś jedzie ze mną.  
– W takim razie całuję moje ulubione serduszko. I powodzenia! – Natalia na do widzenia obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem pokrzepiającym nr 3.  
Ma chère Nathalie. Jedna z niewielu osób w całej Rosji, które życzyły mi powodzenia w tym, co zamierzałem. I jedyna, która wiedziała, że Wiktor Nikiforow potrzebuje pokrzepienia.

XII.  
Siedziałem już wygodnie w fotelu klasy biznes, gdy – tuż przed włączeniem w smartfonie trybu samolotowego – dostałem sms-a od Natalii. „Katsuki po japońsku znaczy zwycięzca”. – Dokładnie tak jak Wiktor – pomyślałem i mimowolnie poruszyłem skrzydełkami nosa. – Zatem zmierzmy się, Katsuki Yuuri-san.

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka uwag i wyjaśnień. Piosenka, którą nuci Wiktor, to oczywiście „Nathalie” Gilberta Becaud. Estońskie korzenie rodziny matki Wiktora są przypadkowym echem wizyty pewnej białowłosej Elfy na pokładzie polskiego żaglowca „Lwów” w Tallinie w 1926 roku. Do Tartu zawiódł mnie Jurij Łotman, swoją cudowną książką „Rosja i znaki”. Uniwersytet we Władywostoku ma filię w Japonii.  
> Zastosowanie polskiej ortografii w zapisie imion pomogło mi oddzielić oryginalne postacie od tego, co sobie o nich wymyśliłam. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza to w odbiorze.  
> To pierwsze w moim życiu fan fiction. Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz.


End file.
